


Lucky Woman

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Ziva chat sometime after the events of <i>Bloodbath.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Woman

**Author's Note:**

> In my own little alternate NCIS canon in my head, Ziva and Jenny have a history, but are also friends.  Humor me.

**Title:** Lucky Woman  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Jenny Sheppard  
 **Category:** Romance, Drama **  
Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #21 Friends  
 **Word Count:** 536  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Jenny and Ziva chat sometime after the events of _Bloodbath._  
 **Author's Note:** In my own little alternate NCIS canon in my head, Ziva and Jenny have a history, but are also friends.  Humor me.  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
[ **My Little Damn Table**](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html)

__

Jenny smirked at her over her drink.  She took another sip and set it back down on the table. 

"What?"  Ziva asked indignantly.  "You've been looking at me that way since we sat down."

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"Is this a work related thought or a personal thought?"

Jenny laughed.  "Do your coworkers realize how much of a flirt you are?"

Ziva tipped her head as if this required thought.  "Gibbs - does not care.  Tony - yes.  McGee is too scared of me to think of me that way."

Jenny didn't allow herself to be distracted. 

"I notice that you didn't mention one of your co-workers."

Ziva leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms over her chest, and raised an eye brow.  "Do you not think Ducky is a bit old for me?"

This time Jenny did laugh.  "You're still avoiding the subject, Ziva."

"I was well trained."

"Ah, so you admit that you're avoiding something."

"Did you ask me out for a drink just to see if my skills at withholding information under interrogation were still working well?"

"Answering a question with a question won't work forever," Jenny reminded her, leaning forwards. 

"You never answered my question," Ziva pointed out. 

"Fair enough," Jenny replied.  "How about a trade of information."

"Who will go first?"

"I will...as a show of faith."

A smile began to tug at Ziva's lips.  She nodded. 

Jenny straightened a little bit in her seat and took another sip of her drink, before she looked at Ziva again. 

"All right, I was just thinking how badly you have it for Abby."

Ziva hesitated, and if Jenny still had any doubts about what she noticed in her office several mornings before, her suspicions were confirmed. 

"What is your question," she asked quietly. 

"Hmmm," Jenny asked, surprised by Ziva's willingness to answer.

"You wanted me to answer a question."

"Oh,"  Jenny paused.  "Confirm or deny."

Ziva hesitated.  Jenny could tell that Ziva really did not want to answer her question.  The Israeli woman was notoriously close-mouthed about personal information, and only someone who'd known her as long and as well as Jenny would even be able to ask her questions like these and have any hope of getting an answer.

"Confirm," Ziva said softly.  "But Jenny...it is complicated."

Jenny sobered immediately.  Ziva often had good reason to be wary about sharing details of her personal life.  She reached a hand across the table to lay it over Ziva's.

"I won't say anything."

Ziva nodded.  "My father...he would not approve of me getting involved with an American woman." 

Jenny remembered the way Ziva's father had treated some of her past lovers and understood well enough.  
   
"I know," she reassured her again.

They sat in silence for a moment. 

"Does she realize how happy she makes you," Jenny asked her at last.  "I haven't seen you this happy in years."

Ziva nodded, and a smug smile slipped over her lips.  "I'm a lucky woman."

Jenny laughed.  And so was Abby Sciuto.  She had realized long ago that it would take quite a person to capture Ziva David's heart.  She was just glad for Ziva's sake, that they'd finally found one another.

"That you are."


End file.
